Arthur, Merlin and Little Bo Peep?
by DementedViper
Summary: AM slash. What happens when merlin and arthur are missing and little alia cant find them? AM SLASH Dont Like Dont Read!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:** This fic was inspired by my **I Want Santa In His Chambers**,** Hop On Mister Easter Bunny**,** Mother Nature Bless Us This Year**, **You make a good fairy, sire **and Humpty Dumpty Fics. You do not have to read them first but it might be a good idea lol. You know for amusement sake.

**Warnings: **Slash some humour...uh that is about all I think.

**A/N2: **Seriously! What is the point in an authors note if no one reads it! This is directed at a reviewer for Humpty Dumpty who told me Humpty Dumpty was not a person. HELLO I had a A/N saying the history of humpty dumpty!

**A/N3:** The moral behind Little Bo Peep is to accept responsibility and the consequence of your action. It kinda touches on it lol very subtly.

**A/N4: **Little Bo Peep was suggested by _lovewithoutlimits_ so like it credit comes to me, hate it go flame here. (joking love)

**

* * *

**

Arthur, Merlin and Little Bo Peep!?

**Little Bo peep has lost her sheep  
And doesn't know where to find them.  
Leave them alone and they'll come home,  
Bringing their tails behind them.**

Alia huffed as she snuck though the castle, honestly! Why could her Arthur not be where he normally was when she wanted him! Well actually, she needed them. With a pout, she went to check the throne room and saw King Uther sitting in his pretty chair.

"Um...Mr King Sir?" he smiled at her

"Yes child?"

"Does you know where Merlin and um...Prince-y Arthur go-ed?" he chuckled and shook his head

"Have you checked his chambers?"

"Uh...Bye! T'ank you!" she called running out and the knights chuckled

"I can see why Prince Arthur has her around" one said and Uther nodded.

Alia sighed as she looked in the room and they were not there. They were not anywhere! Huffing again, she looked under the bed and sighed clambering up onto the bed after kicking her shoes off. Slowly the warm covers kidnapped her into dreams of her chasing fluffy black sheep around the field with her two self-adopted daddy's.

**  
Little Bo peep fell fast asleep  
And dreamt she heard them bleating,  
But when she awoke, she found it a joke,  
For they were all still fleeting.  
**

"Daddy!" Alia jerked up gasping and looking around "where are you?!? 'dis isn't funny no more!" checking under the bed and behind the curtains she sniffed and scrubbed at her eyes "where's have you gone?" she looked out of the window.

"I could have swearded I heard Arthur," she muttered pouting.

**Then up she took her little crook  
Determined for to find them.  
She found them indeed, but it made her heart bleed,  
For they left their tails behind them.  
**

Muttering to herself, Alia pulled on her worn little boots and her cloak. Looking around the room, she found a small dagger and put it in her boot like her Arthur did. She then went out, found a medium length stick, and carried it to a torch lighting it. Looking around again she slid out of the gates.

Her feet hurt as the dark sky got lighter and lighter but she did not stop until she stumbled into a bush and fell through its branches tumbling down a hill. "Oomph!...owe stupid leaves!" climbing back up she cried out falling back down and stared at her leg crying. "Merlin! Pwease daddy Merlin come gets me I'll be good!" she sobbed in pain

"Alia?" she looked up and Arthur and Merlin came flying down the hill pushing the leaves out the way with their rapid foot movement Arthur slid slightly and jumped the rest landing beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked as Arthur wiped her tears

"Looking for you I couldn't find you."

"We came for a walk and got lost. I'm sorry princess" Arthur sighed. "If it makes you feel better we both lost our jackets."

"How?"

"Well..." Merlin said

"It's a long story, let's get you to Gaius and your leg seen to" Arthur said lifting her up. She snuggled into his chest and drifted off as the two spoke quietly and Arthur's heartbeat was steady.

**It happened one day, as Bo peep did stray  
Into a meadow hard by,  
There she spied their tails side by side  
All hung on a tree to dry.**

Scowling down at her strapped leg, Alia used the crutch and hobbled around, Gaius and Arthur had told her to rest it but it was so boring being in one place. She giggled as a butterfly flew past her and another landed in her hair. Smiling she continued her walk and giggled again when she saw two splodges of colour in the trees.

"Lost-ed your jackets saving a baby bird, huh?" she muttered picking them up "Lying is bad" she tutted and started on her way back

**  
She heaved a sigh, and wiped her eye,  
And over the hillocks went rambling,  
And tried what she could,  
As a shepherdess should,  
To tack again each to its lambkin.**

"Now don't lose them again otherwise I'll get Lady Gwen to sow you in them" she said sternly to the pair. Secretly enjoying the way Arthur paled and Merlin flushed "Saving a bird my behind" she muttered stalking out and knew they had heard her.

* * *

So did i do good? Any other ideas?


End file.
